wake up and forgive me one-shot
by Ausslyr513
Summary: 6 months ago Austin and Ally fell out but when Austin gets a phone call off Trish and she tells him Ally's in a coma what will he do? will he make it in time? will Ally wake up?


**Author's notes so this is my first one-shot on this site **

**Summary: 6 months ago Austin and ally fell out but when Austin gets a phone of f Trish and she tells him Ally's in a coma. Will he make it in time? Will ally wake up?**

**I don't own Austin and ally sadly Disney owns them **

**Austin's POV**

In interviews and on TV Austin Monica Moon seems your average 21 year old celebrity but the people that knew him could see the plastered fake smiles on his lips during these TV appearances were fake and hadn't been real for quite some time. 6 months to be exact. 6 months since a smile met his eyes 6 months since he lost his best friend song writer and love of his life.

It's Thursday night and I was out clubbing once again before I wouldn't do this but I'm not the person I was when I was with her. But this is the new me sitting at some old low down club with girls throwing themselves at me wearing material that shouldn't even be classed as clothes. More like underwear.

I can't help but think about what ally would say about this "if their only going to wear this little clothes then why even wear clothes at all "then she would have a rant about women respecting themselves, I couldn't help the smile that tugged on my lips somehow my thoughts always drift back to her even after all this time.

Deciding I was just depressing myself more I just hopped into my yellow Ferrari and decided to go home. Hearing my ring tone I quickly scoop my phone into my hands and hit ignore but after Trish calling me 10 more times I decide to answer Trish's call. "AUSTIN" screeched the Latina down my phone, but something was wrong her voice was laced with worry. "hey Trish what's up " I replied " Austin its ally for the last week she's been in a coma their going to take her off life support tomorrow " my stomach immediately tightened, my eyes filled with tears. This couldn't be happening not to my Ally. "How "I managed to squeak out while tears were now running freely down my face "a car accident Trish replied.

After being led a maze of doors I eventually saw Mr. Dawson Trish and Dez waiting outside a secluded hospital door. The nurse was trying to talk to me but I couldn't focus I needed to see my girl. "Can I go in "I asked Mr. Dawson my voice cracking as I thought of losing ally forever. I think back to the fight how stupid it was all because I was jealous of her going on a stupid fucking date. As I walked into to the hospital room I saw her bruises and scratches and a broken leg probably with more injures which aren't visible. But to me she looked as beautiful as ever. I take a seat and try to talk to ally telling how sorry I was talking about the time we meet and load s of our crazy memories' tell her I love her a beg and plead for her to wake up. But eventually I fall into a restless sleep beside her.

I wake up to Trish and Dez softly telling me to get up." He buddy its time "Dez says to me sadly I nod and watch as the doctor goes to turn the machine off."WAIT" I shout making everybody jump out of their skin "let me try one more thing" I plead to my friends Mr Dawson and the doctor. Not waiting for their reply I walk up to Ally and place my lips to her softly kissing her. Just when I'm about to pull away I fell lips move along with and the greatest feeling ever rises through my body. Eventually pulling away to catch our breath a realisation finally hit me she's alive and she's awake. I look around to find the room empty just the two of us.

"All I am so sorry for the way I treated you I am so sorry and I know your" after this I'm cut off by Ally herself after she wraps her arm around my neck and kisses me.

"Ally I love you and always have "I say resting our foreheads together " I love you to Austin" Ally says to me. From that moment on I knew I was going to be alright because I had Ally by my side and this time I wasn't going to let her go.

**Finished **

**I hope you liked it guy's pleas review and tell me what you think of it**


End file.
